


Creative Writing

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Frank, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Gerard, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank decides to edit Mr Way's homework task and writes porn instead of English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Writing

"Mr Iero... Late again", Mr way drawled, eyes barely leaving the page as Frank sauntered into class. 

"Sorry sir", Frank muttered, taking his place at the back of the class. 

Frank loved this seat. He could not only see everyone is the room without them being able to see him, but he could stare at Mr Way from a great angle. 

Mr Way droned on about the themes in 'The Catcher In The Rye' and Frank drifted away. 

He concentrated on Mr Way's long fingers, their elegance as he twirled the pen between them. He concentrated on his eyes, the golden swirls against the hazel, flecked with brown. He concentrated on Mr Way's lips, the movements they made when forming certain letters, not focusing on what he actually said. 

"Frank!", Mr Way called sternly, effectively snapping Frank from his daydreams. 

"Yes sir?", Frank had a cheeky smirk on his face which always made Mr Way a little wary. 

"What did I just say?"

"You said my name, sir", Frank smiled. 

"No, before that", Mr Way gritted his teeth, almost wishing he had never picked on Frank.

"I dunno sir, I wasn't really listening".

God, Mr Way hated this kid. 

"Frank, speak to me at the end of the lesson", Mr Way ordered. 

"Sir, yes sir", Frank saluted jokingly.

Mr Way rolled his eyes and bit his cheek to hold back a smile. Despite Frank being an annoying little shit most of the time, he was amusing. And even though he hated to admit it, his class would be boring without Frank's constant interruptions.

The rest of the lesson passed without incident and when the bell rang, the class hurried out. Frank, however, stayed sat at his desk. 

Mr Way didn't realise he was even there, having forgotten that they were supposed to have a chat after class. He started humming quietly as he clicked through his emails. 

"What song is that? I don't recognise it", Frank asked, making Mr Way jump almost a foot in the air. 

"Jesus Frank, you scared me". 

Mr Way blushed a little, embarrassed that he'd nearly shit his pants over Frank fucking Iero.

"You wanted to see me, sir?", Frank smirked. He was feeling rather pleased that he had made Mr Way blush. His skin was usually pale, and a flash of colour made Frank feel like he had achieved something. 

"Oh yes, Frank you aren't concentrating in lessons. Why is that?", Mr Way asked.

Frank tugged at his lip ring with his teeth as he thought. Although it was technically against school rules, Mr Way couldn't bring himself to tell Frank off about it. Honestly, he liked that lip ring an unhealthy amount and that scared him. 

"I guess I don't like books that much", Frank answered, swinging his feet up on to the desk and folding his arms. 

Mr Way sent him a stern glance for that, but Frank only raised his eyebrows, daring Mr Way to tell him off. The problem with Mr Way was that he was too nice. Frank wanted him to snap and scream and maybe even spank him but instead, he was met with an understanding tone and a kind nod. It drove Frank crazy. 

"What do you like then?", Mr Way wondered out loud. 

"Music mostly. Movies I guess", Frank sighed. 

Any contact with Mr Way was the aim, but Frank hated talking about himself. 

"What do you like, sir?", Frank grinned, directing the conversation back to Mr Way.

Thank God Frank wasn't a mind reader, or Mr Way would be in serious shit. All of the things that he 'liked' rushed through his head, he pictured Frank in various positions that he knew were 'inappropriate'.

"Books obviously... I wouldn't be a great English teacher if I didn't like books. But I love music too", Mr Way replied.

"Sir, why am I here?", Frank asked, not because he wanted to get away from Mr Way but he was hungry and it was lunchtime. 

"Right, since you like music so much, instead of writing your homework essay on English, you can write an essay about your favourite song, analysing each lyric and telling me why you like it. What does it make you feel and things like that. Got it?", Mr Way smiled. 

Frank stood up and sighed miserably. He was hoping to get out of homework. Not that Frank was going to do it anyway.

"Oh and Frank? It's due tomorrow", Mr Way grinned smugly as Frank walked away. "Detention if you don't do it!", he called after Frank.

Mr Way was secretly hoping that Frank didn't do his homework, at least he would get to stare at him for an hour in detention. He sighed, shaking his head at his own perverted mind. He knew that he needed to snap out of it but Frank had him under some kind of spell and he couldn't escape. Frank was one of those really infuriating kids who could do the work, he certainly had the mental capability but he didn't use it. Instead, Frank preferred to fuck around, he had already been moved back a year for failing his exams. Although Mr Way enjoyed having Frank in his classes, he also wanted him to pass his exams and move on because Frank was far from stupid. 

But naturally, Frank didn't do his homework. He rolled his eyes as Frank strutted into class the next day, grinning at Mr Way, boasting that he hadn't done the work. 

"Frank, I said that if you didn't do the homework, then I'd have to give you a detention", Mr Way said in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't do the work that you set me... I just edited the task and did my own homework", Frank smirked, a smug grin lighting up his face.

"Frank... You can't just make up your own homework tasks", Mr Way scoffed. 

"Are you going to give me detention for doing my work, sir?", Frank challenged. 

"Bring it here then", Mr Way said in exasperation. 

Frank sloped to the front of the class, past all of his classmates who were watching the drama unfold. Frank smiled proudly as he handed Mr Way a piece of paper. 

"Frank, what is this?", Mr Way frowned at the writing. 

Immediately, he knew that this wasn't any ordinary homework. Mr Way's eyes widened as he read the words, pausing only to meet Frank's smug gaze. 

"I decided to do a piece of... Uh, creative writing instead", Frank explained, running his tongue over his lip ring in the same way that he described in the writing. "I was inspired by a real life situation and made it into a story".

"It's certainly... Creative", Mr Way gaped, unable to tear his eyes away from the writing that could only be described as pornographic. 

"That's the aim, sir", Frank smiled innocently. 

Mr Way stared at him as Frank toyed with the end of his shirt, biting his lip and fluttering his eyelashes. On anyone else, it would have looked ridiculous but Frank looked, well, cute. 

"Let's talk about it after class", Mr Way became aware of the class watching them with intrigue. 

"As you wish, sir", Frank muttered, skulking back to his seat. 

Mr Way quickly retreated to behind the desk, where the class couldn't see that he had an inappropriate boner from a student's work. He gritted his teeth and tried to get the vivid images that Frank had described in such detail from his head but he just couldn't. 

Frank continued to tease Mr Way throughout the lesson, biting his lip, sucking on his pen and touching his collarbones. Mr Way forced himself to look away every time, but not before Frank had seen him. Frank just gave him a knowing smirk and flashed a little more skin. 

Finally the bell rang and the class began to empty. Frank wandered up to the desk and waited for the class to leave. Mr Way took a deep breath and held up Frank's 'homework'. 

"Frank... What is this?", Mr Way asked. 

"It's my homework, sir", Frank shrugged.

"Don't play stupid Frank. This isn't appropriate for school. Write what you want on your own time, but for a piece of homework, this isn't acceptable", Mr Way said firmly, attempting to ignore the sad look on Frank's face.

"I don't want to write stuff like this on my own time... My inspiration isn't there", Frank argued.

"Frank... Please, just do the work that I set you", Mr Way continued before his resolve could crumble. 

"But then it won't be any good. The work isn't going to be any good if I don't like the thing I'm writing about", Frank moaned. 

"Frank, we all have to do things that we don't want to do, okay?", Mr Way smiled softly. 

"Did you not enjoy my homework then, sir?", Frank's smirk crept back onto his face. 

Gerard flushed and dropped the paper, feeling almost guilty. Sure, it wasn't his fault that Frank had chosen to write a passionate and detailed sex scene between them, but he did enjoy it a little too much. 

"That's not the point", Mr Way said slowly, not sure how to answer the question. 

"Isn't it, sir? I think that's exactly the point", Frank dragged out the words, looking intensely at Mr Way and smiling slightly. 

Mr Way blushed again, trying to keep himself under control. He knew that Frank was teasing him, and as his teacher, Mr Way should have stopped it immediately but he didn't want to. In a twisted way, he enjoyed the weird flirtation with Frank and even though it couldn't lead to anything serious ever, Mr Way liked to dream. 

"Come on Frank, please...", Mr Way begged, asking him to stop looking at him with those big 'fuck me' eyes. 

"I've got so much more material though, sir. I dream about this all the time, most nights, and I need to express this somehow", Frank placed his hand on the desk and leant forward towards Mr Way. "My imagination runs wild with all the possibilities and I can't think, can't breathe, can't concentrate when you're around because I can't stop thinking about this."

Frank closed his eyes, a shadow of a smile on his face as he remembered his dreams. Mr Way should have told Frank to leave, but he couldn't do it. He was undeniably curious about what Frank had to say because he shared these desires. 

"What it would be like... What you would say, how you would touch me", Frank trailed his hand under his shirt whilst Mr Way watched in lusty alarm. "Aren't you a tiny bit curious about how it would go?"

Frank opened his eyes and blinked heavily. Mr Way squeezed his legs together in a failed attempt to deter the boner that Frank had caused for a second time.

"Frank... I can't... We can't", Mr Way whispered in a strangled voice. 

"That's just it, sir... We can. I'm of consenting age, it's the end of the day, what's stopping us? We could fuck on this desk right now...", Frank grinned and raised an eyebrow, pleased that Mr Way was clearly tempted. "Or we could just take off, we could leave and stay the night somewhere, getting to know each other better...?"

Gerard shook his head, he was far too tempted by the idea and he needed to stop himself. Despite his resistance, when Frank began to unbutton his shirt, Mr Way knew it was over. He simply couldn't hold off anymore. Mr Way jumped out of his chair and grabbed Frank's hand, stopping him from taking off his shirt. Frank looked up at him innocently, waiting for Mr Way to make the next move. 

"Okay, okay", Mr Way gasped, pleading with himself to get a grip. "Let's go, this isn't happening here, this room is being used for a meeting"

"Yes sir", Frank grinned, following Mr Way out to the car park. 

They climbed silently into the car, the sexual tension threatening to drive them both crazy before Mr Way had even started the engine. 

"Where are we going, sir?", Frank asked quietly after a while. 

"You don't have to call me that outside of school", Mr Way smiled. "My name's Gerard".

"Where are we going, Gerard?", Frank corrected. 

"To a hotel", Gerard said bluntly. "If you want, that is..."

Frank nodded and continued to stare at Gerard. He caught Gerard's eye a few times but didn't look away. Frank just admired Gerard's face, his black hair, his pale skin, that leather jacket that worked wonders. 

"What are you looking at, Iero?", Gerard smirked. 

"Just your pretty face, Way", Frank laughed. 

Frank giggled in surprise when Gerard moaned quietly and put his hand on Frank's thigh. Frank shivered as Gerard ran his hand along Frank's leg, it made his nervous and excited as he imagined the night ahead.

"We're here", Gerard mumbled, pulling into a large hotel. 

"What is this place?", Frank whispered in wonder as they walked across the giant lobby, complete with a huge chandelier and marble floors.

"My brother owns it", Gerard shrugged, walking to the desk. 

Frank stared in amazement as Gerard got a room key, few questions being asked once Gerard mentioned that he was a 'Way'.

Gerard slid his hand around Frank's waist, guiding him towards the glass elevator. 

"Do you still want this... I don't want you to feel any pressure or anything-"

Frank cut him off by kissing him hard. Gerard reacted instantly, pushing Frank against the glass, uncaring of the people below who could see everything. Gerard ran a hand over Frank's cheek and kissed him harder whilst Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's waist. 

"Yes... I want this so bad", Frank said breathlessly, pushing Gerard away slightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, how long I've needed it"

"Good, I don't know what I would have done if you wanted to leave", Gerard chuckled, taking Frank's hand and leading him down a corridor. He unlocked the door to a large suite and walked inside.

Frank nervously followed because despite his whole bravado, he was still afraid that Gerard would change his mind and kick him out. He hadn't done anything like this before, hell, he'd never dreamed of seducing any other teacher but something about Mr Way got Frank all worked up. Unfortunately, Frank knew that Mr Way was going to be entirely noble and not make the first move. 

Gerard had his back to Frank and was just removing his jacket, going to put in on the desk. Frank creeped up behind him and waited until Gerard turned around. When he did, Frank placed quick kisses on his lips. After recovering from the initial shock of kissing his student, Gerard melted and held Frank's waist. 

Frank pulled Gerard towards the huge bed, fumbling to undo the buttons on his shirt. Frank's hands pretty much stopped working as Gerard ran his tongue along Frank's lip, licking over his lip ring. Frank shivered and fell backwards onto the bed, causing Gerard to land heavily on top of him. 

"Sorry", Gerard mumbled between kisses. 

Frank finally managed to tug Gerard's shirt off, throwing it away and concentrating on his pants. Gerard kissed along Frank's jaw, moving down his neck, nipping at the skin and leaving little marks, just like in Frank's writing. Frank bucked his hips, gasping as butterflies erupted in his stomach due to the friction as Gerard rubbed against him. Gerard slipped a hand between Frank's legs, squeezing gently at his pants. Frank squirmed and mewled, helpless beneath Gerard.

"Is this okay?", Gerard asked as he played with the top of Frank's pants.

"Fuck... Yeah", Frank groaned, thrusting his hips a bit more. 

Gerard unzipped Frank's pants and pulled them off, running his hands up Frank's thighs. Frank pulled off his own shirt, desperate to speed things up. Gerard quickly removed his pants, leaving them both in boxers. 

Gerard lay back on top of Frank, pressing their chests together. Frank pulled at Gerard's hips, forcing friction between them and gasping out. Gerard moaned and grinded down into Frank, rubbing their erections together. 

"Fuck... Fuck", Frank groaned, his head hitting the pillow as it was thrown back. 

"Is this alright?", Gerard whispered breathlessly, wanting to rid Frank of his boxers. 

"Fucking hell Gerard... Anything... Everything... Yes", Frank panted, wanting his teacher to shut up and fuck him. 

Gerard nodded jerkily and pulled off their boxers, leaving their bodies to grind against each other, naked. Frank moaned as Gerard pushed his legs apart, settling between them and rubbing against Frank. 

Frank closed his eyes as he felt Gerard's fingers trailing towards his ass and he writhed as a finger pushed inside him. Gerard slowly pumped his finger, getting Frank used to the feeling. Gerard tried to distract Frank by sucking on his neck and it appeared to be working as Frank felt harder than ever.

Gerard slipped another finger inside Frank, stretching him out a little. He didn't want to hurt him, that's the last thing he wanted, but Gerard really needed to get inside Frank soon or he was going to blow his load too soon. Just seeing the teen thrusting his hips, his mouth hanging open, eyes closed and a face full of ecstasy was enough to make Gerard feel close. 

"Gerard... Please... Can you...?", Frank moaned, fingers raking up Gerard back, undoubtedly leaving huge, red scratches.

Gerard nodded again, removing his fingers and wiping them on the sheets. He lined up carefully and pushed in a little. Frank's back arched, a slight pain shooting up his spine as Gerard continued to push his way in. Frank breathed heavily, squirming as he was pinned to the bed. He gripped Gerard's sides, holding him steady. Gerard stilled once he was entirely inside of Frank and kissed his forehead. 

"You okay?", he said shakily. 

"Mmm", Frank mumbled, opening his eyes to see Gerard's nervous expression above him. 

"Please stop me if this hurts, I never want to hurt you, Frank", Gerard promised. 

"'M fine", Frank groaned as Gerard shifted slightly. 

"Just tell me to stop", Gerard said gently as he thrusted his hips. 

Frank's eyes squeezed shut again, unable to concentrate on anything other than the intense pleasure he was facing. Gerard ran his hands down Frank's chest, rubbing his fingertips over Frank's nipples, adding to the fuzzy feeling. 

"Fuck... Ah, ah, ah", Gerard moaned, thrusting harder, going deeper into Frank. 

Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist, deepening the angle and making Gerard cry out. 

Frank looked up at his beautifully sweat covered teacher, his wide blown pupils, his furrowed brow and slightly parted lips. The breathy gasps and moans falling from Gerard's lips made Frank's body jerk and when Gerard hit his prostate, he came suddenly. His whole body trembled and shook, Frank held Gerard close to him as he came between them. 

Gerard thrusted a few more times and came with a moan inside Frank. Frank gasped at the feeling of being filled up by Gerard, it was weird but not bad, he decided. Gerard slowly pulled out and kissed Frank gently. Frank breathed heavily, trying to regain some control. Gerard lay beside him, stroking his fingertips over Frank's face and neck, not quite believing that the whole thing was real. 

"You're quiet... Are you alright Frank?", Gerard asked, pulling the sheets over the two of them. 

"Yeah, I just... Wow, fuck, I can't even speak", Frank laughed softly, turning to face Gerard with his signature smile back on his face. 

"There's my Frank", Gerard grinned, entwining their hands. 

"Hi", Frank chuckled. 

"Hi", Gerard trailed his fingers across Frank's cheek. 

"I don't know what to say", Frank admitted shyly. 

"It's okay, we're okay, everything's okay", Gerard reassured.

"Yeah I know... Isn't this going to be a bit weird at school though?", Frank wondered. 

"Not if we don't want it to be. It's up to you what happens next", Gerard smiled. 

"I like you", Frank stated, biting his lip.

"I like you too"

"I don't want this to just be a one time thing", Frank nodded. "Maybe we could go out sometime?"

"It's settled then", Gerard kissed the top of his nose lightly. 

They snuggled into each other, still trying to wrap their heads around what had happened. Suddenly the door sprang open.

"Gee, I didn't know you were coming-"

The voice was cut off as they saw the men in bed. 

"Mikey?", Gerard shouted.

"Gee!", Mikey cried, shielding his eyes and bumping into the bathroom door as he tried to regain his balance. 

"Hi Mikey", Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Serves you right for bursting in like that"

"My God Gerard, I hate you", Mikey yelled, running from the room as though it was on fire. 

"Sorry little brother!", Gerard laughed as he curled back up with his student.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long, my loves! Hope you enjoyed this, I rather enjoyed writing it, please leave kudos and comments if you did!   
> P.s. I don't know where Mikey came from...


End file.
